The Misunderstanding
by CrazyNarutoChick
Summary: The Sequel to "I Think You Changed"


Hello again everyone! Here's the sequel to "I Think You Changed" The 1st part can be found on my profile under my stories. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"_Ahh! Ano sa! Ano sa! Jii-san! How much do you charge to make these?" asked a young man eagerly holding a chibi plushie of the Land of Earth's current Tsuchikage. _

_Now at the age of 15, Uzumaki Naruto had grown into a fine teenager. He certainly grew a good few inches almost reaching past his master's shoulders. He now sported a new black and orange wardrobe, due to his old ripped orange and blue from rough training. He grew out his hair a little longer than before, a few golden locks now cascading over his face with a new headband to boot. Physical appearance aside, his ocean blue eyes, unpredictable personality and bright smile remained._

_He stood at a small stall off the main road within the Land of Earth's village. His master at his side, arms crossed, with a small smile as he continued to watch his student._

"_You mean the Tsuchikage or something of your choice?" asked the salesman, putting down his rolls of cloth on a nearby counter to help his young customer. _

"_Something of my choice! Can you?"_

"_Sure but it depends on the size. Based on the size, I can estimate a price."_

"_I don't care about the price! I just want one made please can you?"_

_The salesman laughed at the boy's excitement, "Sure what do you want?"_

"_I want you to make me one of me 'this' big!" Naruto holds up his arms and tries his best to show the measurements. "And can you make it smile like 'this'", showing his famous grin, "holding a heart with two hands like 'this' that says 'I love you Hinata-chan' on it?"_

"_Ok mmhmm ok," responded the man, nodding as he jotted down Naruto's order. "Ok so from the description and the size it will come down to…3,500 yen(38 dollars according to conversions I got from Google) .I'll also need to take a picture of you from the front, back, and sides so I can get the clothes as accurate as possible."_

"_That's fine!" replied Naruto, reaching in to his left hand pocket for his frog wallet to take out the right amount of money, handing it to the salesman. "Can you send it to the Hokgae's office in Konoha in the Hokage Tower? Can you attach a letter to the package? I'm leaving the village the day after tomorrow, heading for Konoha so I'll just pick it up there!"_

"_I can't personally deliver it but I'll take it to the Tsuchikage Tower so it can be sent through Air Mail."_

"_That's perfect! By when do you think it'll be done by?"_

"_Hmmm well, I can finish it in a day but my guess is around 2-3 days including Air Mail delivery. So now give me a minute please while I go look for the camera," the man replied as he turned around and headed for a room behind the right side of the counter in search for his camera._

_As soon as the man disappeared from view, Jiraiya looked over to his student. "So, happy about your gift for Hinata? Just because of the gift, don't think you'll be getting any that night," he asked with a sly smile._

"_Ehh? You pervert! I wasn't thinking about that at all! We're too young! I wanted to get her a gift after two years of not seeing her…it's been a long time and aside from seeing her and spending time with her as soon as I get back, I want to give her a gift. I've missed her a lot Ero-Sennin," replied Naruto._

_A true sincere smile appear on his master's face this time as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you and will love the gift and besides we're almost on our way home! Just a few more days."_

"_Yeah I can't wait!"_

_After a few seconds of Naruto's reply, the salesman appeared once again with a tripod and old fashioned camera. "Ok, can you please stand for me over here?" he asked, motioning over Naruto to stand in front of the camera. Naruto made his way over standing in front, taking a few pictures and handing a paper to Naruto to record his personal message, quickly returning to the salesman. "Ok look forward to it in a few days! Thank you for your business!"_

_After both master and student thanking the salesman again, the two headed off down to the main road, leading to the village gates to start their return to Konoha._

_Two days have passed since Naruto purchased his personally made plushie. Naruto and Jiraiya are walking through a dense forest, down a dirt path towards their home village. The two walking with backpacks on their backs in a warm day, neither had broken a sweat since they headed out at dawn that morning. Naruto looked over to his left, his gaze focusing towards the dense forest and then to the road ahead of him, admiring his surroundings that reminded him of his home._

"_Oi Ero-Sennin?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_You think the gift got to Baa-chan yet?"_

"_Hmmm I don't know. Maybe? Well we're almost there…maybe a day at most we'll be back home. Just check as soon as you arrive"_

"_I am! I'm going to head for Baa-chan's office, take the gift and run to find Hinata to surprise her, take her out to ramen! I had promised her that I'd take her out for ramen as soon as I got back! And after that, I was going to surprise her with the present!" Replied his young student, full of eagerness and excitement._

_**Later on that same day**_

_The sound of papers shuffling and constant complaining could be heard through closed doors at Godaime's office._

"_Since when do we suddenly have over 50 missions in less than 2 hours? This is insane…I could sure use a drink right now," mumbled Tsunade to no one in particular behind two stacks of papers the size of a large carton of milk. Within minutes,a knock was heard followed by a "Master I'm coming in," revealing Sakura coming in with a box the size of the stack of papers in her hand, Tonton closely behind._

"_Master, you've received mail from the Land of Earth," she alerted as she handed it to her standing in place, wondering what the packaged contained due to its size._

"_A package? Let's see.." she took it in her hands and noticed a letter attached to it labeled "READ FIRST". She took the letter from under the tape that held the package together, ripping the side and taking out a paper in covered in barely legible scribbles._

_**Baa-chan!**_

_**It's been almost two years! Hi! Baa-chan I have a favor to ask! Ok so you got this package but it's a gift I got on my travels for Hinata-chan. Can you please hold on to it in your office until I go pick it up? We'll be getting to the village in a few days and I'll pick it up as soon as I get to the village! Thank you and no peeking! Oh and please don't tell Hinata-chan! I wanna surprise her! Thanks!**_

_** Naruto**_

_After reading the letter, Tsunade couldn't help but smile as she put the letter down in front of her and looked at the package. Sakura quickly noticed the smile._

"_Master?"_

"_It's a package from Naruto. He bought a gift for Hinata from his travels and asked if I could hold it for him here in the office until he returned and said he'd arrive within a few days."_

"_Naruto's coming back? Does Hinata know?"_

"_I doubt it but he asked that I don't mention anything to Hinata and I ask you do the same."_

"_Hai! Well, I'll be taking my leave now Master," Sakura replied as she turned around and headed towards the door, leaving the office as quickly as she had entered._

_**The Next Day/Present Day**_

Naruto couldn't help but run ahead of his master as they began reaching the village gates. A huge grin spread across his whiskered cheeks, hardly able to contain his excitement. Not far behind, his master couldn't help but laugh at his student's excitement.

"Ero-Sennin! You're too slow! Hurry up! Hurry up!" Naruto beamed as he turned toward his master running back to him, and running toward the village. When the blonde turned around, this time he was greeted by the village gates, the same day like when he left. His smile grew even wider, if that was possible as he glanced to his left to find Jiraiya now at his side.

They both take their step back home in almost years but Naruto's step became more of a jog, turning into a run. He didn't even bother heading home to drop off his belonging or eat. His current destination: The Hokage Tower. Jiraiya still remained by the gate entrance greeted by Izumo and Kotetsu, both amazed at the orange and black blur that ran past them.

Running down the main path towards the Hokage tower, Naruto couldn't help but smile at his surroundings, realizing how much he had missed seeing them in two years. He couldn't help but feel a bit nervous but decided to put that aside. He was about to see Hinata again. He just hoped she wasn't away on a mission. His pace decreased after he noticed the main road was closed up ahead due to the construction of a new building. With quick thinking on his part, he decided to take an alley he had passed a few seconds ago for a detour.

Making a right down the alley took him through a quiet area of the village, just like he remembered it. Up ahead to his left he noticed a large white dog under the tree with a boy with red markings on his cheeks with his hand on the dog's head. The boy looked to his right, hearing footsteps coming closer and closer followed by a familiar scent. _That scent! No mistake of who it belongs to!_

"Oi! Naarruuttooooo!" yelled out the boy, followed by a loud bark from his canine friend.

Upon hearing his name, Naruto came to a halt in front of the boy, trying to catch his breath. He stared at the boy; Spiky brown hair, a black jacket, and red markings on his cheeks…it finally clicked.

"Kiba? It that you?"

"Naruto! Hey! When did you get back?"

"Just a few minutes ago! I was on my way to the Hokage Tower to pick up something I got for Hinata and then I'm off to surprise her! But the main road was closed from them building stuff so I decided to take a quick detour!"

Kiba laughed at his story, "Well good luck with that and trust me she'll be more than happy to see you. I won't keep you any longer! Get outta here!"

"Thanks Kiba! We can catch up another day! See ya!" Naruto yelled out as he picked up his pace again waving to Kiba as he disappeared from sight on his way again. Kiba couldn't help but let out a quick laugh at how even after two years, Naruto had hardly changed. No doubt Hinata was going to be happy to see him again. Looking off into the direction Naruto came from, he let out a sigh, leaning against the tree and petting Akamaru's head, closing his eyes enjoying the nice breeze. After a couple of minutes, he could hear footsteps coming his way, coming closer and closer. Taking a peak with his right eye, he could see an indigo haired konoichi headed his way with a small smile on her face. Opening both eyes, he now saw her standing in front of him in her everyday outfit. After two years, she decided to let her hair grow out, reaching mid-back. She had now gotten rid of her baggy beige jacked to be replaced by a white and lavender jacket that complimented her curves and replacing her old ninja sandals for a more open and comfortable sandals.

"Hi Kiba-kun, are you ready to go train?" she asked.

"Hey Hinata! I am but after what I'm about to tell you, you won't be able to focus on the training," he replied with a laugh.

"Won't be able to focus? Why?"

Kiba could only show a wide grin on his face, " Naruto's back!"

He couldn't help but truly smile at her reaction. Her eyes widened, and her cheeks attained a reddish hue. "Na-Naruto-kun's back?"

"Yeah he just ran by here a couple of minutes ago, heading for the Hokage Tower. I think you can catch him before he leaves there if you hurry. We can train another time! I know he really wants to see you and I know you do too!" Kiba finished with a grin.

Hinata'a face lit up, bowing and thanking Kiba before heading to the Hokage Tower as quick as she could. Kiba continued to stare until she disappeared from sight. Releasing another sigh, Kiba looked down to his canine companion. "Looks like we're not training today buddy so how does some lunch sound?" Earning a happy bark followed by a tail wag from Akamaru.

Naruto made his way down the hall of the Hokage Tower, eager to get to the office to pick up his gift. As he got closer, he noticed a girl walking with pink haired teen carrying a stack of papers almost half her size walking in front of him wobbling every few seconds.

"Sakura-chan?"

_That voice! _The teen turned her head as much as she could without dropping a single paper on the floor. A few feet in front of her stood a blonde with messy hair with a smile on his face, sporting a new black and orange outfit.

"Naruto! Welcome back! It's been a long time!"

"It has and I'm glad to be back! Oi! Let me help you Sakura-chan it looks like you can barely walk carrying that," Naruto replied as he walked up to her taking 3/4ths of the stack, Sakura thanking him in the process and the two headed towards the office.

"You're headed to the office right?" asked Naruto looking down at his stack and then to her.

"Hai. Master has a few more requests and missions to approve today but she's at the Hospital today conducting some research so she asked me to leave them in her office and then join her after I finish. She said to come back quick so I have to hurry. Let me guess, you're here for Hinata's present?"

"Eh? How did you know about that?"

"I was the one that gave the package to master and she told me what the letter said and since I'm usually around her office, she asked that if she wasn't in, she asked for me to give you the package," Sakura answered, entering the office and placing her stack in the middle of the desk.

"Thanks! Whooo! We're finally here!" Naruto let out as he walked over to the right side of the desk and leaving his share there as well.

Sakura walked around him and made her way behind the desk to a drawer next to Naruto and opened it, pulling out the package. Naruto's eyes brightened as he saw the package in her hands. As he took a step forward, he failed to realize a book laying a few feet between him and Sakura, tripping in the process. It was so quick he didn't even feel the fall, but kept his eyes closed the whole time. He was surprised he didn't fall as hard as he thought he would have. Slowly opening his eyes, he found the reason behind why. As the light slowly began to return, he saw both his arms supporting him up closer to the desk. Underneath him, Sakura was just beginning to open her eyes as well, seeing one of her legs between him, with both her hands slightly pushing on his chest, the package now on the floor next to them. If anybody walked in at that moment, due to their very closer proximity, they could have taken it the wrong way. A blush spread on both their faces, as they realized their situation. As he was about to move away, they both heard a voice coming from the doorway.

"Na-Naruto…-kun?"

The two teammates looked in the direction of the doorway and both their eyes instantly widened. _That voice! It can't be! _"Hinata-chan? Ehh! N-No wait it's not what it seems!" Naruto belts out as he gets up from his current position to beginning taking steps in her direction. Hinata began to panic as he began to walk towards her, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She slowly shook her head with tears began to come down on her panicked face.

"No," she whispered. "No…no…no…no!" She took off before Naruto could even reach her, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hinata-chan! Wait, listen to me! HINATA-CHAN!" yelled after her as he completely forgot about Sakura, chasing after Hinata as fast as he could.

"Naruto wait! Your…pa..ckage," she didn't even get passed mid-sentence before he was out of the office. Her featured hardened, looking down feeling some-what responsible of the events that transpired just a few seconds ago. She picked up the package and returned it to its place in her master's drawer, heading back to Konoha Hospital with a frown on her face.

"Hinata-chan! Wait please! Let me explain!" Naruto yelled out as he ran after her down the same detour road both had taken a few minutes ago. Both of them running as fast as they could, Hinata sometimes stumbling along the way. Hinata began losing her breath, and stopped running for a few seconds before Naruto caught up to her and stood a few feet behind her. He reached of her arm,"Hinata-chan…please li-listen to me," he tried to say between breaths of air.

Hinata quickly yanked her arm from his grasp, "P-Please don't talk to me….I don't want to see you right now." And without looking back, took off again, this time alone. Naruto stood there, in pain and shock, her words echoing in his head.

_I don't want to see you right now…I don't want to see you right now…I don't want to see you right now…Right now….._

He looked down, his eyes filled with sorrow and pain. He had never felt like this before. His insides hurt so much, much more than any injury he ever endured before. He wanted to chase after her again but then decided it wouldn't be the best idea for now, imagining even worse things she would tell him. Deciding to give it some time, he began to head back to his apartment feeling down and defeated.

His apartment was exactly as he had left it two years ago. It seems it had recently been cleaned and knew the only person that would. He couldn't help but feel down. He was actually looking forward to coming back to see her and brought a gift and because of his clumsiness, both him and Sakura were caught in an awkward situation resulting in Hinata now hating him. He walked towards his couch, laying his backpack on the ground and took a quick trip to his kitchen to get a quick drink of water, then heading to his bedroom. Upon entering his bedroom, he made his way to his nightstand picking up the picture frame that contained a picture of the couple 2 years ago at the start of their relationship. He held it in his hands as he threw himself on his bed to lay with his head on his pillow and holding the frame straight up in front of him. He continued to stare at it for a few minutes, sighing, he put it down next to him. He sat up to remove his jacket and discarded it on the floor below him, settling in the bed once again feeling down and depressed.

Hinata had no idea how long she had been running for but after looking back, she realized Naruto wasn't chasing after hurt anymore. It had hurt so much that after two years when he had finally come back, the first sight of him was with Sakura in an unexplainable position. _It's just like that dream…_( Dream found in first part of the story, "I Think You Changed").

She headed down the path to the Hyuuga mansion, making sure to wipe her tears before arriving home. Upon entering the gate, she found Neji sitting on the porch sipping a cup of tea and enjoying the nice breeze.

"Welcome back home Hinata-sama," he greeted setting his cup on his lap.

"He-Hello Nii-sama."

"Hinata-sama I've heard around that Naruto returned today. Have you seen him?"

Just hearing his name made her tear up once I again, "I…I don't want t-to see him right now."

"Why? What did he do to you Hinata-sama? Why are you crying?"

"I'm so-sorry Nii-sama but I don't want to talk about it…excuse me," she quietly replied as she began taking off her sandals, heading for her room. Upon taking a right turn in the hallway, she saw her father approaching with his arms crossed wearing a stern expression across his face. Not wanting her father to see her face, she bowed, greeting her father and continued to walk on a little bit faster than before.

"Hinata, have you been crying?" Her father asked, his features softening stopping next to her to take a better look of her face as she looked up to meet his gaze.

She paused for a bit before responding, "N-No father…I've…I've had a little bit of allergy problems today." She really hoped he would buy it. Her father looked at her for a few more seconds before he began to walk off again, "Well take some medicine and take care of yourself. I hope it doesn't turn into anything serious."

"Th-Thank you father."

"Hinata, in two days I am leaving to the Land of Lightning with Hanabi to sort out clan related issues. My original intention was to take you but seeing as how you're somewhat sick, you are to remain here for the next month with Neji until we return," he finished until he disappeared around the same corner Hinata had come from. She nodded to herself and headed for the bathroom for a quick shower to clear her mind and lay down for a while.

Two days later, Naruto headed out around noon to look for Hinata around the village. He searched everywhere and still couldn't find her. Feeling defeated, he headed back to his apartment hoping on finding her the next day. The cycle repeated that week until at the end of the week he decided to head for the Hyuuga mansion, hoping that he would find her there, and wouldn't be questioned by her father on what business he had at the Hyuuga mansion.

Upon arriving, he noticed Neji taking what seemed a break from training with Tenten, both casually sipping a cup of tea. Hearing footsteps, both looked up to see Naruto standing in front of the two of them.

"Oi Neji is...is Hinata-chan home?"

In Neji's mind, Hinata's words echoed from her request a few days ago. _Nii-sama…if Naruto-kun ever shows up here…p-please...I'm not home…_

"Naruto…no I'm sorry Hinata-sama is currently not home," Neji replied.

"But Neji she just brought us some-," Tenten added with a confused expression on her face.

"She's not home," Neji concluded looking at Tenten with a serious expression, hoping she would take the hint that "Hinata wasn't home".

"Oh," Tenten nervously laughed, "Sorry my bad it was Hanabi."

"Oh…" Naruto looked down, feeling worse than he did before. "It's just that I've been looking for her all over for a while now and she's not on a mission from what Baa-chan said and I can't find her anywhere…and she's not here either. Well, thanks either way you guys. Nice seeing you bye," he said as he turned around and sadly walked out the compound.

Hinata had heard his voice while she was passing close by Neji and Tenten on her way to bringing them more tea and quickly froze, staying behind the sliding door listening to their conversation. She felt bad as if she were prying on their business but it was Naruto and he did come to see her…she just knew it.

"But Neji, Hinata's here. Why did you say she wasn't?" Tenten asked, very confused.

"I don't know the details but apparently something happened between Naruto and Hinata-sama as soon as he came back and Hinata-sama doesn't want to see him at the moment," Neji replied, sipping his tea.

"Ok Naruto's a dunce but I'm sure if he did something, he probably didn't mean it or it was a misunderstanding. I hope they work it out, they seemed so happy when they were together," Tenten added, earning a nod from Neji.

Hinata remained behind the door, her back leaning against it. It was hard to say but she had been avoiding Naruto this past week. She would occasionally walk around the village either for groceries or for cinnamon rolls and would see Naruto in the distance as if he was looking for something and then it had clicked…he was looking for her. She would always see him around the spots they would usually hang out together back then and would do what she could to be left unseen, feeling horrible every time she did because she loved him but it hurt to remember what she had seen whether she took it the wrong way or not.

Another week went by and Naruto still hadn't seen Hinata. He wasn't one to give up but couldn't help but feel miserable. First of all, he was away from the village two years, when he finally comes back, a misunderstanding between Hinata, Sakura, and himself, now Hinata was avoiding him and to top it off hated him so much that she was avoiding him, according to Naruto.

It was now late afternoon, the sun ready to set within the next 2-3 hours at the most. He decided it was time to take a small walk around the village to try to clear his mind. He just walked around, letting his feet lead him seeing as how he didn't have a destination. Before he knew it, he had walked to the park where Hinata's secret spot was and looked around to check if anyone was around before he safely went unseen behind the bushes. Reaching the cave, Hinata quickly came to his mind, lighting his path to the exit.

Upon reaching the light, he took in the beautiful scenery. The small lake remained, mirrored by the gold, red, and purple sunset sky. His eyes widened as the sight in front of him. Hinata was standing in front of the tree by the lake's edge. It seemed she hadn't noticed his presence yet and he saw this as a chance to clear up the misunderstanding. He gulped, feeling the nervousness getting to him but shook his head to try to get it out of his system as he took his steps toward her.

"Hinata-chan."

Hinata slightly jumped in surprise after he heard his voice. She began to panic. Here he was standing behind her after the two weeks she tried to avoid him and couldn't help but feel terrible.

"Hinata-chan," he called out to her again, slowly reaching for her arm hoping that she wouldn't pull away this time. She didn't this time which made him happy they were one step closer to fixing this…she was staying this time. "Please here me out this time around…" She remained silent and took that as a 'I'll listen.'

"See I had bought something while I was out with Ero-Sennin and since I was gonna leave for Konoha two fays from the day I bought it, I asked if I could get it delivered to Baa-chan's office so I could pick it up when I got back to the village. On my way back to the village I couldn't hold my excitement..._'laughs'_…Ero-Sennin would always tell me to calm down but I couldn't! I mean why would I? I hadn't seen you in over two years and I was really looking forward to the ramen date I promised you! So then I got to the village and ran as fast as I could to the Hokage Tower," Hinata was slightly shaking, small sobs could be heard coming from her, as much as it hurt him to hear her, he continued. "When I got there, I saw Sakura-chan walking down the hall in the same direction I was heading and was carrying a huge stack of paper. I offered to help her and told her I was there to pick up the package. She told me that Baa-chan had told her where it was so she could give it to him in case she wasn't in the office. I helped with the stack and put it on the desk and she went behind the desk and got the package from a drawer. She put out for me to reach and get it but when I walked to it, I tripped over a book Baa-chan had on the ground and to stop my fall, I put my arms out in front of me and closed my eyes hoping it wouldn't hurt as hard when I fell…but I never fell. When I opened my eyes, I was in the position you saw us in and the package ended up on the floor. As soon as I was about to pull back you happened to walk in...and it all led to this. I looked around the village everyday for you and went to your house a few times hoping you were there and you never were. It hurt to know you were hurt because of me but it wasn't what it seemed Hinata-chan. It hurt soooo much not seeing you, not being with you. I missed seeing you, being with you. I missed your warmth when we hugged, your soft loving eyes, " Hinata's sobs became louder after every word, "you cooking, man you are an amazing cook Hinata-chan! I also missed your angelic laugh; the feeling like my stomach was doing a back flip I got from just holding your hand, your belief and support in me, your soft lips and the feeling after we kissed and knowing what it felt like to be loved and cared for…I missed you Hinata-chan…I love you is all I can say," he concluded hoping Hinata would believe him.

Next thing he knew, Hinata had quickly turned around and had her arms tightly wrapped around his torso, crying her heart out with her face buried deeply in his chest. His heart ached upon hearing her cries. He brought his arms around her and after two years, he was finally able to hold her like he dreamed of every single day. Their embrace continued, Naruto bringing his head to rest it on top of hers, taking in her lavender scent once again after all that time. Her sobs continued and we would do the best he could to sooth her by rubbing his hand in small circle motions on her back. After minutes of the embrace, Naruto brought both of his hands up to gently cup her face with both his hands, lifting it up to stare into her eyes.

Tears continued to stream down her face. He slowly brought both his thumbs up to wipe the tears away. "Hinata-chan…please don't cry. You know it hurts me to see you like this," his eyes softened as he brought his face closer to hers, "You know that I'll love you and only you."

"Na-Naruto-kun," she whispered as her blush spread throughout her face, involuntary bringing her face closer to his. He helped close the space between them. The two were sharing their first kiss in over two years. Within seconds, the kiss lit a fire in the pit of their hearts they knew only each of them could tame. After what seemed like an eternity, Naruto slowly pulled away but gave her another small slow, loving peck, slowly opening both their eyes as they parted.

"Oh god I missed you so much," he whispered as he hugged her again, treasuring the moment.

"Na-Naruto-kun…I'm sorry," she said as she hugged him tighter. "I was avoiding you...I felt terrible...I just-"

"Shhh…it doesn't matter now Hinata-chan," he said as he used both his hands again to bring her face to look at his, "We worked it out right?"

"H-Hai…"

"So then we're good now," he flashed a smile he hadn't shown in two weeks, a true smile. "and I'm glad we're together again. I missed you Hinata-chan."

"I missed you too Na-Naruto-kun…" she replied and his reply was a small kiss on her forehead.

"Well now that we're well ok, I have something to give you. Are you gonna head home now?"

"N-No not yet why Naruto-kun?"

He smiled again and took her soft hand in his, feeling his stomach do a back flip as he did, "Follow me Hinata-chan!"

"Take a seat I'll be right back, "he eagerly announced as he shut the door behind him, motioning to the couch as he ran off to his room. She took a seat on the couch waiting for his return. Within a few seconds Naruto returned and sat next to her with a box in his hands.

"This is the package I was trying to get and this is the cause of everything but this little package…was actually for you and I was waiting to give it to you personally. I hope you like it," he said as he handed it to her.

She took it and looked over at him more time before she carefully removed packaging and tape without messing up the box. Her eyes widened as she opened the box and pulled out what it contained. Inside was a chibi plushie version of Naruto with a grin on his face, holding a heart that read "I love you Hinata-chan." Her eyes widened again and threw her arms around him, dropping the box in the process.

"I love it Naruto-kun thank you,' she happily responded. He smiled as he hugged her back and held her close. After that moment, they knew that a bright future lay ahead of them and would stay together through both good and bad times, knowing no matter what was to come, they would be together until the very end.

* * *

Here's the sequel! Thank you for the support and I hoped you all liked it!


End file.
